


One year later

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Tony and Jethro's first 'date', and Tony has plans.</p><p>Because cutsycat requested 'pole work' lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



“You guys are awesome.” Tony grinned and helped Katherine load the baby’s stuff into the car.   
  
“You better return the favor, buster!” Abby shouted, as she ran from the house with her bag over her shoulder. She pulled Tony into a hug and hopped up and down in his arms. “He’ll love it!” He flushed at the thought—Abby had helped him prepare this, and she’d made her appreciation known. But as awkward as it was, she’d been a huge help and confidence booster.   
  
Nate cleared his throat loudly. He’d been granted control of the driver’s seat for now, and he was anxious to go.   
  
“OK, boys, have fun!” Katherine waved as she got in the passenger seat and Abby sat next to Anna in the back.   
  
Tony waved back, then ran into the house. Jethro wasn’t supposed to be home for another 3 hours, but knowing him and his driving, it’d be one and a half. He ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. He had  _ plans _ for this weekend, so he made sure he was clean, inside and out, and shaved just how Jethro liked. He checked for unruly hairs over the rest of him, and ran his fingers through his freshly-cut hair. Shorter than usual, again for Jethro's benefit. Assessing his figure, he was pleased. He’d gained a bit of weight before Jethro retired, but lately all his running around had served his waistline well. That, and Katherine insisting on feeding them all healthy portions of vegetables whenever she cooked.   
  
Once he was certain his body was as good as it was going to get, he grabbed his clothes from the closet. Pulling on the layers, he felt his heart racing. He was never shy about his body, but this was a little more of a display than he’d ever done…for anyone. And he really didn’t know how Jethro would feel about it. But, he’d practiced, and damnit, he was gonna do this.   
  
He hopped down the stairs, quickly checking the time. Two hours. Or thirty minutes. He didn’t want to spoil anything by calling, so he made sure everything was ready, then sat and waited, hanging his suit jacket on the back of the chair so he wouldn’t sweat.   
  
As he heard the crunch of tires in the driveway, he grabbed his jacket. When Jethro walked in, he looked confused. The lights were low, one of Tony’s piano CDs was playing, and Tony was nowhere to be found. Before he could begin searching, he saw movement coming down the stairs and he grinned. He had a funny feeling Tony was planning something, especially since Abby couldn’t stop giggling when he left to deliver the furniture to the store, and he looked GOOD.   
  
“Happy Anniversary.” Tony said, handing him a red rose and pulling him into a kiss.   
  
“mmm…all this for me?” Jethro asked, running his hand up and down Tony’s spine. “A three piece suit? That’s a new one.”   
  
“Yup. There’s a few other new things I bought too.” Tony replied, grabbing Jethro’s ass, then pulling him toward the living room. “Sit.” He pointed at the couch he’d placed at the back of the room. Jethro wondered where the hell the coffee table went, but he’d figure that out later. Tony turned to the stereo and switched the CD. A song Jethro had never heard started playing, and he noticed Tony started swaying to the beat. Suddenly, the pace quickened and he heard a voice singing.   
  
“ _ Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
It’s louder than the stereo, and too close, and…it’s Tony.   
  
“ _ You got the healing that I want” _   
  
Tony barely sings for Anna, and sometimes lets Jethro ‘eavesdrop,’ but he’s never really sung for anyone, unless you count purposefully bad drunken karaoke.

“ _ Just like they say it in the song” _   
  
And now…now he’s singing some poppy song with a sultry beat, and coming very close to Jethro, dropping his jacket down his arms.   
  
“ _ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
Jesus…he tossed his jacket over the arm of the couch and started opening the buttons of the vest…   
  
“ _ We got this king size to ourselves” _   
  
Jethro reached up to help with the buttons, but Tony slapped his hand away.   
  
“ _ Don't have to share with no one else” _   
  
This was a show. Tony’s show. Jethro just had to sit back and enjoy.   
  
“ _ Don't keep your secrets to yourself” _   
  
The vest fell to the floor and Tony kicked it away.   
  
“ _ It's kama sutra show and tell” _   
  
Tony straddled Jethro’s knees and ground his hips in a circle as he removed his belt.   
  
“ _ There's loving in your eyes” _   
  
He slid the silk tie from around his neck and draped it over Jethro’s.   
  
“ _ That pulls me closer” _   
  
He gripped the ends of the tie and pulled himself onto Jethro’s lap, resting his knees on the couch.   
  
“ _ It's so subtle” _   
  
Jethro watched as Tony slowly unbuttoned his shirt,   
  
“ _ I'm in trouble” _   
  
His fingers deftly pulling the shirt away from his naked chest,   
  
“ _ But I'd love to be in trouble with you” _   
  
He leaned in and almost whispered the last line into Jethro’s ear, then hopped back to his feet.   
  
“ _ Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
Tony turned and faced away from Jethro as he tossed his shirt alongside his vest.   
  
“ _ You got the healing that I want” _   
  
Jethro tried to see what Tony was doing with his hands, but was distracted by the gyrations of his hips.   
  
“ _ Just like they say it in the song” _   
  
Tony’s thumbs wrapped around the waistband of his slacks and he slid them down to reveal the top of his black underwear. He didn’t usually wear underwear.   
  
“ _ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _

Tony’s hips began to rotate again, his legs spread wide to keep his pants in place as his hands…   
  
“ _ You got to give it up to me” _   
  
His hands were running up and down his sides and thighs, and Jethro had to resist the urge to join them.   
  
“ _ I'm screaming mercy, mercy please” _   
  
Jethro was ready to beg for mercy, but he kept his hands on his knees and his mouth shut.   
  
“ _ Just like they say it in the song” _   
  
Tony let his hips drop and he arched his back as he rose, his back muscles flexing   
  
“ _ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
He slid his legs together and shimmied his pants to the floor, still facing away from Jethro. A prerecorded second voice began singing as Tony’s dancing continued. It was familiar, but Jethro couldn’t place it. Right now, he didn’t care.   
  
_ And when you leave me all alone _   
  
Tony kicked the pants away as he turned around, and Jethro groaned.   
  
_ I'm like a stray without a home _   
  
Tony’s hands were sliding between his thighs as he gyrated, Jethro never thought black boxer briefs could be so hot.   
  
_ I'm like a dog without a bone _   
  
Jethro smirked…neither of them seemed to have that problem right now.   
  
_ I just want you for my own _   
  
Tony was coming closer again, and pressed his knees between Jethro’s   
  
_ I got to have you babe _   
  
He placed his hands on Jethro’s chest and started singing again.   
  
“ _ There's loving in your eyes” _   
  
Tony leaned in close, dropped to his knees, and Jethro felt his cock twitch as Tony’s body leaned against him   
  
“ _ That pulls me closer” _   
  
Their foreheads touching, Tony ran his hands down Jethro’s sides   
  
“ _ It's so subtle” _   
  
And Jethro growled and resisted the urge to grab him as he retreated again.   
  
“ _ I'm in trouble” _   
  
He was rewarded as Tony lowered his briefs just a bit to reveal red satin beneath them   
  
“ _ But I'd rather be in trouble with you” _   
  
Instead of turning around, Tony took Jethro’s hands and placed them on his hips.   
  
“ _ Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
Jethro got the message and pulled down the black briefs. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from doing more   
  
“ _ Ooh, baby I got that healing that you want, yeah” _   
  
Tony reached down and cupped himself, running his finger along the silver zipper that was protruding over his groin.   
  
_ Like they say it in the songs _   
  
He turned briefly, arching his back just enough to accentuate how hot his ass looked in the satin trunks.   
  
_ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on _   
  
And then he was back facing Jethro, with a thumb hooked in the ring at the top of the zipper, biting his bottom lip and grinning.   
  
“ _ Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on” _   
  
This time, Jethro didn’t wait for a hint. He reached forward and grabbed Tony’s hips with both hands.   
  
“ _ You got the healing that I want” _   
  
Tony kept full control, but let Jethro’s hands fondle his ass as he stepped closer.   
  
“ _ Just like they say it in the song” _   
  
Jethro’s hands went to the zipper as expected, but then he changed tactics and pulled Tony between his knees.   
  
“ _ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe” _   
  
Tony’s voice was faltering, but he was determined to make it through…   
  
“ _ You got to give it up to me” _   
  
Until Jethro’s teeth latched onto the ring and started pulling the zipper down, slowly, with an evil grin.   
  
“ _ I'm screaming mercy, mercy please” _   
  
The last ‘please’ came out with a gasp as his cock was released. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to make it through without Jethro taking control. The rest of the song went on with just Abby’s voice singing a quiet harmony as Tony tried to keep his knees from buckling as Jethro’s hands kneaded his ass and his cock was balls deep in Jethro’s throat.   
  
_ Just like they say it in the song _ __  
_ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on _ __  
_ Just like they say it in a song _ __  
_ Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on _ __  
__ Oooh   
  
Tony tried to hold off, he tried to push Jethro back, but when his lover reached behind him and felt the base of the plug through his shorts, he knew it was over. Jethro pushed on the plug and wiggled it as he swallowed hard, and Tony came with a shout, gripping Jethro's shoulders so hard he was sure he left bruises.

Jethro felt Tony's knees shaking and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him up and breathing deeply to calm his own arousal. Soon, he released Tony and pulled the trunks down and let Tony step out of them. Before he could say anything, Tony seemed to have regained his senses and was kissing him, pulling open his belt and jeans. He lifted his hips and Tony slid everything down just to his thighs and then straddled his lap again. He reached behind and pulled out the plug, then looked Jethro in the eyes.

_ Fuck. _ Jethro thought. He lifted Tony's hips just enough to slide his cock against his hole and he pressed cautiously. Tony kissed him hard and pushed down, then rolled his hips and immediately began fucking himself on Jethro's cock. He'd lubed and prepped earlier, and he wanted to let Jethro know this was what he wanted. His cock went from interested to hard, as Jethro, without dislodging from his lover, flipped them so Tony was on his back on the couch.

_ Jesus,  _ Tony forgot sometimes how strong Jethro really was. He held back a lot, but not today. Not after that show. Tony urged him on, whining, begging to be fucked, loving the wild look in Jethro's eyes as he set a brutal rhythm they both would feel for days. Jethro wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and lifted his torso up, changing his angle to nail Tony's prostate with every thrust. Tony threw his head back and was screaming expletives and Jethro's name and praying to whatever deities could hear. When Jethro pulled him close and raked his teeth across the pulse point on his throat, and sucked hard, Tony cried his name one more time, knowing he'd be wearing turtlenecks for a week, and felt his release spill between them.

Hearing Tony begging and calling his name was almost pulling Jethro over the edge, but he kept control, he grunted and growled and cursed until he felt Tony getting close. He pulled him close and marked his throat, and the immediate cry of his name and feeling Tony pulse around him was too much. He released Tony's shoulders and grabbed his hips, watching his lover ride the aftershocks as he came, deep in his body.

Had they been in bed, Jethro would have collapsed next to Tony, but the couch afforded no such luxury. Instead, he leaned down and gently kissed all the marks he'd left, feeling himself soften inside his lover. He let his weight fall on top of Tony gently, ignoring the sticky mess on his t-shirt, and kissed his lips. Tony hummed into his mouth and Jethro smiled at the sound. That crooked smile that Tony loved so much. “You're beautiful.”

He  _ felt _ Tony blush. The man was not shy about his body, but still wasn't accustomed to receiving compliments. “I was worried you wouldn't like it…”

Jethro chuckled against Tony's neck, running his nose along Tony's jaw and kissing the soft spot just under his ear. “I loved it. And to think, I only got you jewelry.”

Tony had more plans for the weekend, but they'd wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

“No _peeking_.” Tony slapped Jethro's hand away from the duffel in the back seat.

“Tony, come on. I'm old. Surprises aren't good for my ticker.” Jethro gave his lover a feigned look of despair.

“Oh stop, you may eat too much red meat, but your ticker's fine. I've seen the doctor's reports.” Tony rolled his eyes. For a crotchety Marine, Jethro could certainly pout like an expert. He told Tony he’d learned from the best.

“At least give me a clue. More singing? More _dancing_?” He reached a hand across the seat to rub Tony's thigh.

“Only if you behave,” Tony winked, hoping Jethro would be satisfied with the non-answer.

He wasn't. “You know...I did some pretty awful things in the name of national security...some might even call it... torture…” his hand quickly skittered to Tony's ribs, causing him to yip and jerk away.

“Stop! You wanna get us killed?” Tony smacked his hand a little harder that time. “Seriously, 15 minutes. You're a trained sniper who waited hours for your targets, you can't wait 15 more minutes?”

Jethro heard the annoyance creeping into Tony’s voice, so he backed off and settled into the seat, closing his eyes. He was a bastard, but he wouldn't piss Tony off on purpose, especially when he obviously spent a long time planning this weekend.

Tony snorted when he heard the soft snore. Less than 2 minutes ago, Jethro was trying to tickle the surprise out of him, and now he was out cold. All the better, he’d be even more surprised when he woke up, especially since it was more like 45 minutes, not 15. He smiled to himself and danced a little in his seat. It wasn't often that _anyone_ could surprise Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

“Babe, wake up.” Tony firmly touched Jethro's arm, knowing that would startle him less than a tap or a gentle touch.

Jethro leaned into Tony’s hand and opened his eyes with a sharp inhale. “Here?” Tony nodded. Jethro blinked at the brightness of the sun, and when his eyes adjusted, he grinned. “A boat?”

Tony nodded. “Come on sailor. Grab your gear.” He tossed the duffel at Jethro's chest and pulled his sunglasses down as he pulled the cooler from the trunk.

“Hey Rob, how’s she doing?” Tony strode across the dock and shook the hand of a tall, burly man in a big floppy hat.

“Doin’ great, Mr. DiNozzo. You sure you got this? Need a skipper?” The man eyed Tony, in his designer jeans and fine weave shirt.

“If she sails, I can handle her.” Jethro stepped between Tony and Rob, extending his own hand.

Rob took his hand and seemed to be more comfortable with Jethro taking over. “Alright, just bring her back in one piece. Three days, two nights, back in dock by dark.” He nodded and handed Jethro a set of keys and left.

Tony jogged across the ramp to the deck of the sailboat and dropped the cooler below deck. Jethro followed behind, and when Tony came back topside, he pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Tony returned Jethro's affections, and quickly the two were breathless, Jethro pushing Tony toward the seats at the bow. When Tony's knees hit the edge of the seat, Jethro pushed him down. “J, we should probably shove off before we continue this, as much as I want to,” Tony dropped a hand to his groin, pushing hard to stop the tenting of his pants before they were even ready to leave.

“No more shows?” Jethro leaned over Tony with a crooked grin, but then backed up and got ready to go.

Tony had thought of almost everything. What he hadn't  thought of, he was sure Jethro could figure out from the supplies Rob had left. The pair got underway, with Jethro giving orders and Tony following. Once they had motored out of dock, Tony gave Jethro the coordinates he had chosen for their first night, and they hoisted the sails. Soon, the sun was too much. They were pretty well on schedule, so Jethro dropped the sail and anchored, and went to look for Tony.

“Hey! You're blocking my sun!” Tony grumbled as Jethro stepped over his nearly naked form.

“I thought this was _my_ surprise? How come _I’m_ doing all the work?” He asked, playfully.

“Because you're so good at it,” Tony grinned. Flattery usually got him _everywhere._

“Nope. I’m assuming you had something in mind other than me hauling your ass around to get a tan?”

Tony lowered his sunglasses and waggled his eyebrows. “I gotta flip, wanna lotion me? I'll do you first…”

Jethro lowered himself so he was squatting directly over Tony’s groin, “oh, you'll do me,” he said with a grin, as he dropped his knees on either side of Tony's waist and grabbed his sunglasses so he could kiss him properly. 

Quickly, Tony wrapped his hands around Jethro's neck and pulled him closer, his tongue pressing past his lips as he ran a hand down Jethro's back and pulled him down until he was lying his full weight onto Tony. “I changed my mind. Do me first.”

Jethro rolled over and stood back up, holding out a hand to help Tony up. “Don't want my ass to burn.” When Tony stood, Jethro steered him toward the cabin, and splayed his hand across the round globes of Tony's ass. “Speedo?”

Tony grinned over his shoulder, “I hate tan lines, but some things are too sensitive to risk”

When they got below deck and into the shade, Jethro roughly gripped the waistband of Tony's tiny swimsuit and yanked him back. “Mine.” He growled. Tony whimpered as Jethro bunched the fabric in his hands and it tightened around his quickly bulging groin.

He nodded, “always.”

Jethro guided Tony by the hips until he was backed against the counter in the galley, and he kissed him hard, picking up where they'd left off on deck. Without breaking their connection, he pulled the speedo down, then gripped Tony's hips and pulled him onto the counter. Tony's hands worked Jethro's belt like a pro. _Who wears a belt with cargo shorts? Really, J._ He thought in frustration as he popped the button and lowered the zipper to drop the shorts onto the floor. Surprisingly, Jethro had gone without his underwear, and Tony grinned as he felt the heavy cock pressing against his thigh. “Here,” he said, reaching into one of the drawers beneath him and pulling out a tube of 'gun oil’--Jethro’s brand of choice.

“Learning from McGee? Always be prepared?” Jethro asked, flipping the cap and slicking his fingers.

“Nope, you. My own personal take on rule number 9. And yes, there's a knife in that drawer too. I made sure to stock the--”

“Shut up, Tony,” Jethro said with a smile, as he plunged two fingers into his ass. Tony grabbed his shoulders and his babble turned into a moan. “Much better.”

Jethro took his time stretching Tony and gently brushing his prostate, enjoying the sounds emanating from Tony's lips. The tiny gasps, the whimpers, the sounds of Tony melting into him and never getting enough. There were a few distinct moods Tony could get into when he was hard and wanting, but this was one of his favorites. This one usually led to lovemaking and lots of kissing and caressing and Jethro couldn't take much more. He gauged the distance to the bed and determined he could do it. He'd fuck Tony on the counter another time. He slid his hand out of Tony and brought both hands under his thighs and pulled them up, until Tony took the hint and wrapped his legs around Jethro's waist. He pulled Tony close, wrapping an arm around his waist and one around his shoulders, and kissed him hard at the same time he straightened his legs and lifted Tony off the counter. Tony tensed, but trusted him as he took the four steps to the bed and dropped them both onto the soft surface.

Tony laughed as the air rushed out of his lungs on impact. “Caveman.”

Jethro just grunted his response with his crooked smile and kissed Tony again, pulling him higher onto the bed. He placed a hand on either side of Tony's shoulders, his legs still wrapped around his waist, and pushed himself up, pressing his hips against Tony's groin and gazing down at the sparkling green eyes. “How'd I get so lucky?”

Tony felt the blood rush to his cheeks and ears, some making a detour to his cock, and he went from joking to bashful. He still wasn't used to the compliments Jethro tried to dole out regularly. “I'm the lucky one.”

Jethro kissed him lovingly, moved his lips to his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his eyes, gently peppering his skin until Tony reached up and captured his face in his hands. “Make love to me.”

Jethro smiled and kissed him harder as he guided himself to Tony's entrance, feeling Tony's intake of breath as he pushed inside in one smooth motion. He moved his mouth to Tony's throat, sucking and nibbling until he felt Tony writhing beneath him and the whimpering sounds were back. “J, please,” Tony whined and tried to rock his hips beneath his lover.

Jethro lowered himself to his elbows and wrapped his forearms behind Tony, pressing his throbbing erection between them, slick with Tony’s precum, and Tony moaned as Jethro thrust inside him, brushing his prostate and stroking his cock with the same motion. “Look at me baby.” Jethro said, kissing Tony’s lips again.

Tony opened his eyes and locked them on Jethro's baby blues, gasping as he felt himself nearing the edge. He bit his lip and felt his body tense when Jethro told him “God, you're beautiful.”

Tony’s emotions started to rise up with his orgasm, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He held Jethro's gaze, getting overwhelmed with everything he saw. “I love you. God, Jethro, I’ve never had...I want this...I love _us_... Always... forever…” Tony’s train of thought was broken with moans and gasps as Jethro kept his slow and deep pace, his jaw tightened in concentration so he wouldn't lose control before pulling Tony over the edge. Finally, just when Jethro feared he couldn't last another second, he felt Tony’s back arch and his body stilled for a split second before he looked back to Jethro's eyes, cried out and pulled him tight, his arms and legs gripping his lover as he spilled his release between them, calling his name in gasping breaths.

Seeing the passion in his eyes, and hearing his name in throaty gasps was more than he could stand, and Jethro thrust just twice more, straining to keep his eyes trained on the glistening green ones beneath him. “God... I love you...Ah...Tony!” He pushed deep into Tony and came hard, then dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder to catch his breath.

When his shoulders started shaking under his own weight, he shifted off of Tony, both of them groaning at the loss as he slipped out of his lover's body. He pulled Tony onto his side as well and went back to kissing his golden skin, bringing his hand to Tony's cheek. “Even more beautiful like this.”

Tony smiled, “like what?”

“All high on endorphins. If you're my drug, then I must be yours, remember?” Jethro kissed his swollen lips again, then rested his head on the pillow and kept looking at Tony. Just looking.

Until Tony couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his gaze and pushed Jethro’s chest playfully, “ok, I get it, you got the hots for me, you can stop staring,”

“Just kickin’ myself for waiting so damn long.”

Tony tipped Jethro back just enough that he could stand and went to the tiny bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth to clean his lover. “Let's get some lunch, lover boy. If you can stand, that is.”

“Hey,” Jethro glared at him, “my knees might creak, but I can still walk, damnit.”

Tony grinned, “well, then, I'm not doing my job well enough.”

Tony pulled lunch from the cooler, along with a bottle of chilled white wine. Jethro wasn't normally a wine drinker, but Tony appreciated a fine Chardonnay, and he wouldn't turn it down. As they finished their strawberries, Tony leaned over and whispered in his ear, “you mentioned jewelry?”

Jethro almost spit Chardonnay out his nose, “oh no, that's an _anniversary_ gift. Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow. You'll have to wait.”

Tony gasped in offense. “I gave you your gift starting today, how come I don't get something?”

“Because I'm capable of patience, dear.” Jethro gently tapped Tony on the back of the head. “Now, are you going to tell me what is in the duffel bag? Or do I have to wait until tomorrow for that as punishment?”

Tony brought his index finger to his chin, thinking about it. He looked up at the sky, noting that the sun was being hidden by clouds, as predicted, then he jumped up and headed to the stern of the boat. “You coming?”

Jethro closed the box of strawberries and followed behind Tony, still naked, and smiled as he bent over to grab the duffel bag, giving his ass a little shake for good measure. “Gonna have to get dressed for this.” He tossed the bag to Jethro, and inside was wire line, bait, gloves, all the tools and fixings for ocean fishing, except… “poles are here,” Tony almost read his mind as he flipped up the seat on one of the benches to reveal 4 sets of huge fishing poles. “If we catch something reasonable, you clean it and I'll cook it. If not, we have steaks. Or we could do both, surf 'n’ turf!”

Jethro kissed Tony and pulled him into the cabin. He wasn't ready for round 2 yet, but he wanted to properly thank him for this. “If WE catch something?” He asked, pulling him close and grabbing his ass.

“Yeah. Figured I'll give it a whirl. I didn't get any worms, so it shouldn't be too bad.”

Jethro laughed and kissed him, then spun him toward their luggage and slapped his ass. “Let’s get dressed.”

*****

Tony grinned at Jethro across the tiny table and the tea lights he’d secured to it. “Feel any more caveman-like to eat the food you've caught yourself?”

Jethro chuckled, “you and that caveman stuff. But yes, it's always satisfying to taste the fruit of your labor. You did good too, babe.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. I _almost_ caught, what, 3 fish, and the one I did reel in was about half a pound. Oooh, big bad fisherman.” He smiled though, through the complaint. “But I had fun. Did you?”

Jethro cursed Tony's father every time he saw that look. Tony had gone from a smiling jokester to insecure and concerned in less than a second. He reached across the table and grasped Tony's hand, “I had a lot of fun. Thank you babe. I haven't been out fishing like this for a very long time.”

Tony beamed and brought Jethro's hand to his lips for a kiss. “Let’s have dessert under the stars.”

Jethro nodded and cleaned up as Tony went to the mini fridge and pulled out the tiramisu and champagne. He grabbed a blanket and headed topside. Jethro thought about his gift. He knew Tony liked doing things just to do them, and he wouldn't expect something in return, but Jethro really hoped he liked it. He went to his luggage and pulled out the bag from the jewelers, shaking his head at how much packaging was included for just two items. He consolidated them into one box so it wouldn't be quite so bulky, and grabbed their jackets. It may have been summertime, but it would still get chilly out there. And his pants pocket wouldn't hide this box in the slightest, so the jacket had a dual purpose. He strode onto the deck just as Tony was turning on the radio.

“So, I’m curious. The dancing this morning…who was singing with you?”

Tony flushed, “well, Abby helped me practice, and she has a really great karaoke voice, so I asked her to sing the harmony.”

Jethro nodded, then froze, “wait, she helped you practice _how?”_ He cocked an eyebrow.

Tony fidgeted and smiled innocently, “well...um… She never got a full show, don't worry, but… She may have given me some pointers on the dancing…”

Jethro closed his eyes with a groan, “so she got to picture you stripping for me?”

Tony pulled him close, “maybe. But so what? You're the one who actually gets to see it.”

Jethro sighed. “She’s got an active imagination. You sure she didn't add surveillance cameras to watch her handiwork?”

Tony chuckled, then thought about it. “I wouldn't put it past her.”

Jethro tapped the back of his head again, then ran his fingers through the short fuzz. “Like the cut, by the way. Looks good on you.”

Tony pushed himself closer, “not usually my style, but I hoped you'd like it Gunny.”

Jethro’s grin turned feral, “definitely. We’ll have to get out the uniforms when we get back.” The thought of Tony in his duty uniform, even if it was an inch too short, made his cock jump to attention.

“Sir, yes sir.” Tony replied, huskily.

“Let's stay on deck after dessert. I want to make love under the stars.” Jethro left his fantasy behind for now, and stroked one hand up Tony's back and brought the other to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“I second that.”

After they'd fed each other pieces of the rum-soaked cake Tony had made the day before, and finished off the champagne, Tony pushed Jethro onto his back. “You know, I really admired how you worked that fishing pole today...I've got another pole you could work…” he gave his lover an exaggerated wink.

Jethro smirked. Tony was a bit tipsy, obviously, but had no issue rising to the occasion. He pressed his cock against Jethro’s and slowly ground their hips together. “I don't know, Tone,  _ you _ might need the practice.”

Tony grinned and his tongue slid over his teeth as he started licking and sucking and nibbling across Jethro's neck and chest, spending extra time and attention on his nipples. It always amazed Tony just how sensitive they were when his lover was turned on. His mind slipped to wonder what it would be like if they were pierced. Jethro's short nails digging into his shoulders brought him back to the present and he sat up onto his knees, making quick work of Jethro's shorts. He stood and shed his as well, then returned his to tongue to Jethro's body.

Jethro's hands raked down his sides, then back up, leaving red streaks in the wake of his nails, and Tony hissed in pleasure. He groaned and bucked his hips when Jethro started pinching and twisting his nipples. But when Jethro's hand slid between them to reach for his cock, Tony grabbed him by the wrist. “Unh-unh.” He grabbed both of Jethro's wrists and pulled them above his head. “Stay.”

Jethro smirked, “or what?”

Tony pressed harder on his wrists. Obviously, if Jethro didn't want to play this game, he could flip Tony easily, but he kept up the illusion of dominance. “Or I do  _ This _ .” Tony grabbed Jethro's belt from his shorts ( _ again _ …  _ Really _ …) and wrapped it around Jethro's wrists and a railing near his head. Not nearly tight enough to actually restrain him, but enough to give him something to pull against and remind him what role he was playing.

Jethro pulled against the belt for show and shrugged, “guess I'll stay then.”

Tony ran his hands all over Jethro's body, watching him slowly devolve into a shuddering puddle every time his fingers traced the now over-sensitive skin, until he returned to his position draped over him, and he started simply rocking his hips against Jethro's, sliding their cocks along each other. It was Jethro's turn to whimper, although he was much more restrained than Tony, and when he begged Tony to touch him, it came out as a snarl. “So, I need practice, do I?” Tony asked, as he lifted his hips enough to leave space between them, and Jethro's cock twitched in anticipation.

“Practice makes perfect.” Jethro growled, as he bucked his hips toward Tony's hand that was grazing his stomach. Tony thought about teasing him more, but his own cock was leaking too, and he didn't want to wait. He lowered himself just enough that their cocks were together again, and he grasped them both in his hand. Jethro groaned and closed his eyes, pulling on the belt reminding him who was running the show right now.

“Maybe I'll keep my ‘practice’ nice and slow. Wouldn't want to screw it up now.” Tony whispered as his hand gently slid up and down their shafts, spreading more precum and slicking the way.

“Tony…” Jethro's voice was strained, he was trying to make it sound like a warning, but the break at the end belied just how desperate he was.

“Hmmm?” Tony looked down at his red-faced lover innocently.

“Tony. Just…” Jethro was almost panting. He couldn't cum like this, Tony knew that, but he was so hard he was shaking.

“Just what? I'm  _ practicing.” _ He fluttered his eyelids at Jethro, who growled again in frustration. “Would you prefer a little more ‘tension’ on the line?” Jethro groaned at the bad pun, but Tony made good on his suggestion and tightened his grip.

Jethro gritted his teeth and his arms tightened at the burst of pleasure, feeling himself sliding in Tony's tight grip, the head of Tony's cock rubbing against his just right. Jethro didn't notice Tony lean back down until he felt teeth scraping his nipples. “Fuck!” He gasped, as the sensation immediately made his balls draw up and he writhed and cursed and shook through his release, and keened when Tony didn't let up. He was panting and shaking as Tony used his cum as lube and tightened his grip even more, making his thighs quiver until Tony came with a shout, adding to the pools of white liquid already getting sticky in the curls on Jethro's chest.

*****

Jethro woke just as the sky began to lighten. The blankets were damp and sticky from the humid morning air, (they'd kept them clean during their evening activities) but he knew the view would be worth it. He reached into his jacket he had secured in the bench storage and pulled out the box with his gift. Today was officially their anniversary, so he wouldn't tease Tony any more. He laid back down, pulled Tony close and kissed the back of his neck along his spine. “Mornin’ Sunshine."

Tony groaned. “No. Not mornin’. No sun. No coffee.”

Jethro pressed himself tighter to Tony's back and almost missed the thick mop of hair he was so accustomed to nuzzling his nose into in the mornings. He'd positioned them so they were facing East, so they wouldn't have to get up. “Wanna watch the sunrise with you.”

“The sun actually rises? I thought it just magically appeared.” Tony grumbled. But the fact that he was forming sentences told Jethro he was getting there.

Just as the sun started to hint at its presence, Jethro whispered into Tony's ear, “did you mean what you said yesterday?”

He felt Tony's face twitch in thought, “I didn't say anything I didn't mean yesterday, but what specifically?”

“How much you loved _us_. Always. Forever.” Jethro's heart raced. It must have come across to Tony as something negative, because quickly his lover was flipped around facing him.

“Hey, you can't hold me accountable for things I say when you're doing all the amazing things you do to me. I know we've only been together for a year, I didn't mean it to sound clingy, I don't want to be ex-wife number 4, babe, don't worry…”

Jethro laughed, kissed Tony lightly, and pushed him to roll back over. “Relax and watch the sunrise, Tony. I'm not worried. I play for keeps, remember?”

Tony nodded, and Jethro continued. “I know you pretend to be an eternal bachelor, a playboy, commitment phobic, all that, but you're really a settle-down kinda guy. At least, I hope you are, because if my previous attempts at happiness have taught me anything, that's who I am too.” He felt Tony’s heartbeat increase, and he was swallowing repeatedly. Jethro was quickly losing any element of surprise he may have, so, just as the sun crested over the horizon, he brought the small wooden box from behind him and held it in front of Tony. “I don't want ex-wife number 4, Tone. I want _you_ , forever and always, if you'll have this grouchy old Marine.”

Tony grabbed the box so it wouldn't fly out of Jethro's hand, then sat straight up to look him in the eye. “What? You're asking… You always said you'd never… This better be what it sounds like, because if you're…” He was wide eyed with hope and fear and couldn't even finish a coherent thought until Jethro sat up with him and took both his hands in his.

“Anthony Dominick DiNozzo, would you make me the happiest grumpy old man alive, and be my husband?” Jethro took the box from Tony and slid the top open. Inside were two custom mokume gane rings, one white gold with two tiny square emeralds, the other yellow gold with sapphires. Tony ignored the box for a second to pull Jethro into a kiss, their lips and tongues mingling with the salty tears running down his cheeks. He didn't break the kiss as he nodded, until Jethro pulled back for air. “Never worn an engagement ring before, so it’s up to you if you’d want to wait and use these as wedding bands, or get new ones and wear these now…”

Tony ran his fingers over the beautiful metal, twisted and folded to look like a fine grained wood. “They're perfect.” He pulled the slightly larger white gold ring out of the box and reached for Jethro's left hand. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, would _you_ do _me_ the honor of being my husband?”

Jethro reached his right hand to Tony's face again and pulled him into a kiss, “Ya think?” He said, with a smile.

Tony tapped the back of his head this time, “way to ruin a moment,” he whispered as he slid the ring onto Jethro's finger. But it was all in jest, nothing could ruin this.

Jethro pulled the thin yellow gold band from the box and Tony nodded and wiped his face with his right hand as Jethro slid the ring onto his finger. “We getting new ones for the wedding, then?”

Tony was still speechless, he just shook his head and pulled Jethro close until he was sitting in his lap. Jethro held Tony's head to his chest and ran his hands up and down his broad back as the sun rose higher in the sky. Soon this position would turn into one of the best and longest lovemaking sessions they'd ever had, but for now, they just held each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I wasn't planning that, and I had other plans for the introduction of the ring[s], but that was all angsty, and I'm gonna try to keep this series fairly low-angst as it progresses. So, that idea went out the window and this one crept in!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, but it came out a lot longer than I intended lol.
> 
> Here's the box Jethro made:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/465883609/ring-box-maple-and-walnut-hardwood
> 
> And here's the style of ring, just with colored stones, obviously:  
> http://www.labromokumegane.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/koori-mokume-gane-diamond-wedding-ring-2.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the weekend is not nearly as naughty. I could definitely leave this as a oneshot, or continue in a second chapter if enough people wanted me to.
> 
> Here's a link to the song! Forgot it when I first posted:  
> https://youtu.be/igNVdlXhKcI


End file.
